


19 septembre 2019

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Metaphors, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Synesthesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: je veux écrire des poèmes





	19 septembre 2019

29/09/19 20:55  
je veux écrire des poèmes sur les murs des hôtels et dans ton cœur je veux pleuvoir des étoiles comme tu rayonnes de soleil. la lune nous observe du coin de l’œil et se questionne elle aussi. On aura gagné seulement un soir d’été sur une terrasse de juillet; en attendant mange ta soupe à la tomate c’est bon pour le cœur. Je n’ai jamais demandé à ce que le soleil saigne et je sais que toi non plus mais c’est comme ça. il nous reste le monde à soigner à coups de pointillés de jaune et de fleurs. je veux écrire des poèmes sur les toits de Paris sur ton corps et le mien. les mots sont bloqués au fond de moi ils s’assoient dans mon estomac et me rendent malade en essayant de sortir. Si on m’ouvrait le cœur on ne trouverait que du sang et une ville d’acrostiches. j’ai tant rêvé du soleil mort et de la lune que je suis surprise de voir encore le jour derrière mes volets. Depuis mon lit l’odeur est faible mais je sais que le désespoir colle encore aux murs, peut-être qu’il ne s’en ira jamais. Le piano dans le coin respire encore comme moi sous la poussière, j’aimerais que tu sois là. Des rêves où je me nois m’attendent au réveil. Le silence est couleur ivoire quand je danse dans ma chambre et dans ma tête. je veux écrire des poèmes malades comme moi tous à mon effigie et celle du monde. mange ta soupe à la tomate c’est bon pour le cœur. Je placarderai mes mots dans l’ignorance du ciel plus tard quand j’en aurais la force. je vais fermer les yeux  
Dimanche 19 Septembre 20:55


End file.
